Get Back His Precious Partner
by fereshte4173
Summary: Raitei separated from Ginji. Alternate story a bit like AU, NOT a yaoi nor shounenai fanfic. FINISHED!
1. Raitei overload

Spoiler alert. Read at your own risk.

Please forgive me for my lack of grammar..

I don't own Get Backers. I just a fanfic writer.

**

* * *

**

**Get Back His Precious Partner**

* * *

It's happening very quickly. In a recovery mission on Mugenjou, Ginji has turned to Raitei completely. Ban almost didn't believe his eyes. Even his Anclepios could not turn back his partner to his own self.

When they first met, Ban with his cursed snake hand was able to seal the Raitei so Ginji could control his power. But now, the seal has broken. Raitei has managed to consume Ginji's heart completely. The warm glow in his brown eyes has gone, along with his smile.

"Well done, Ginji-kun. Or.. shall I call you Raitei, the mighty former leader of Lower Town?" said Akabane a.k.a. Dr. Jackal, who fought Ginji that time.

The Raitei, who just throwing his partner to the other side of the wall, looked at the Transporter. "You called me. I shall not forgive you." said the cold hearted lighting lord.

"Stop it, Ginji!!" yelled Midou Ban. But with his wounds, he can't do anything but watch his partner fought the black coated transporter.

"Shut up and just go to hell!" Raitei shoot some plasma to Ban without even looking at his target. Luckily, Ban was able to guard himself with his Anclepios power, but some electric plasma have succeeded hurt his body. The jagan user screams in pain.

Raitei ignored him. He was too busy of fighting Jackal. Their match was seemed to be even. No one holding back on another.

Midou Ban finally managed to stand up. Looks like the cursed power of Anclepios helped him in his body recovery. "Ginji!! Come back, Ginji! Come back to your own self!" cried Ban, but that just made Raitei's anger get bigger.

Once again, the lighting lord called thunder from the clouded sky onto Mugenjou, to the room where they're fighting.

"Midou-san! We must get out of here!!" said the genius computer boy, Makubex.

"But, what about Ginji?!"

Makubex swiped his tears. "Just give up on him."

"Are you kidding, computer maniac?!"

"I'll explain in later. Hurry, Midou-san! If the electricity turns off, it won't work anymore!" Makubex showed them a virtual door, which he created himself. The light turns on and off, as well as the door. But Ban still stand in his place.

"Looks like I have to do it the hard way. Sorry, Midou-san." Makubex pushed a button on his laptop and the door's open and pulls everything inside like a vacuum cleaner. Makubex jumped inside. Ban hardly got a grip on the floor. Raitei and Jackal stopped fighting. With his magnetic power, Raitei stood on his place silently.

"C'mon Midou-kun, you can't waste your life here." Akabane cut the pipe which the jagan user hold on and push him inside the door, leaving the Raitei alone.

* * *

Sorry, it's quite short.

Please review. I'll appreciate it if you do.


	2. Lost soul

Chapter 2

* * *

Thanks a lot for the review!! This is the second chapter. I hope this one won't annoyed you anymore..

Enjoy!

I don't own Get Backers. I just a fanfic writer.

* * *

Makubex transports three of them directly into his room. He started to work on his program and Ban deactivated his asclepios. Akabane puts off his scalpels.

"How in the earth can you leave him alone like that?!!!" yelled Ban to the black coated transporter. "You're the one who turn him into Raitei!!"

"Well, to be honest, he turns himself," said Akabane calmly, "I'm just doing what necessary to make he do that. My job has done, so I can go anywhere I want, can't I?"

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

The Get Backers was running through a corridor in Lower Town in Mugenjou in order to retrieve a bag, which has stolen by some thugs from that hell-in-earth place.

"Ban-chan, should we do this job? I have a really bad feeling 'bout this." said Ginji

'Honestly, I don't want to be in this place too.." whisper Midou Ban in his heart. However, he remained silent. They were dead broke, so if they did not accept this suspicious job, they will not be able to buy anything to eat, nor pay their tabs to Pore.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji has stopped running. Some scary people who were seemed not so friendly surrounded them. Knowing where they were come from, Ginji froze in his place. Ban realizes the change of his partner's mood 'They are no ordinary thugs. Goddamn! They are from Belt-Line?! That good-for-nothing old man of mine!! What does he planned this time?!"

"Ban-chan…" Ginji started to tremble. The traumatic event that happened in Belt-Line hasn't leaved his head. He couldn't control his power. He scared. He don't want to fight in Mugenjou, especially with people from 'above'.

"It's alright. You don't have to fight. I'll take care of these rats. You, go ahead! I'll catch ya later."

"But.."

"What? You don't believe me? I AM the mighty Midou Ban-sama, you know."

Ginji giggled. He knew that he could trust his beloved partner and run through a door on the end of the corridor. But, what was waiting him in the room behind the door was even scarier than the ones in the corridor.

The black coated transporter, the one who bring his nightmare ever since they met, Akabane Koroudo a.k.a. Dr. Jackal was standing in the middle of that dark room. Ginji froze once again. He wanted to run back to the corridor, but he couldn't. The door has closed on its own already.

"Well, well, we meet again, Ginji-kun."

"A..Akabane-san.. What are you doing here?" Ginji asked politely and trying to smile.

"I'm in a mission, Ginji-kun, a very special mission." Akabane answered with a smile, which made Ginji sweated.

"Oh.. is that so… May I ask what do you have to transport?" The super deformed form of Ginji tried to make a peace conversation. The last person he ever wants to fight is in front of him, it made him very groggy. In his heart, he was praying, 'Please, God, pretty please, don't make him chase the same target as me.."

Jackal smiled as if he knew what Tare Ginji thought. "No, it's a shame for me, Ginji-kun, but my target isn't same as you two are chasing right now. Mine is more satisfying than that."

Tare Ginji cried in happiness and started to dance with his fan. "That good, very good, Akabane-san.. I'll dance for your success!! By the way, Akabane-san, what is your mission target?"

"It's you."

"Wha.." Tare Ginji froze (once again) in his dancing.

"Yes, Ginji-kun. My target is you, Amano Ginji,"

Ginji back to his normal form in such serious expression.

'_No, it can't be.. _

_His target is.. ME?_

_No.. I'm scared…_

_Ban-chan..'_

His feet stepped back automatically. Sweat dropped from his pale face. This time Akabane is serious. Ginji felt like he could be cut to pieces anytime with the scalpels.

"Are you scared of me, Ginji-kun? Since when have you acted like a coward? Are you that weak? Must you hang onto your partner every time you meet an enemy?"

"No! That wrong! I am NOT weak!!" Ginji run toward Akabane with an electricity fist in his right hand. Akabane dodged the straight attack easily. A second later, Ginji found that a large cut has been on his left arm.

"You disappointed me, Ginji-kun. If I want, I could cut your arm completely. However, I want you fight me with your full condition."

"I'm not weak as you thought!!!" Ginji shot some electrical balls from his palm and made a direct hit. The room surrounded with grey fog. He could hardly see anything.

Some negative thinking invades his head. He knew Jackal couldn't be lose very easily. He felt… powerless…

"I really disappointed. You have grown so slow. I didn't think that you're so weak, Ginji-kun. You clung too much on your partner. At this rate, you'll just be a hindrance to him. Poor Midou-kun," whisper Jackal right beside Ginji's ear. But when Ginji looked at him, Jackal has lost in the fog again.

"Don't be cocky!!! Remember, I've defeated you once!" yelled Ginji in his frustration. Akabane has attacked his mentally weak point, his biggest fear.

"You are the one who musn't be cocky. Now, I really regret my previous action. Why I was holding back my power that time? I should have killed you in the first place," said the smooth (and scary) voice.

"You are wrong!" in his stress, Ginji shot electric plasma randomly to the thick fog, make it thicker. Akabane answered with threw some scalpels, which directly hit the blond haired youth's palm. "Argh… my hand.."

"You can't shot anymore. Now, just be quiet and listen to my words. You are weak. You even can not save your own friends, am I wrong?"

"No… stop it…don't make.. me…angry…"

"Pity. That's just what I want. I want to fight a worthy opponent, your true self."

"THIS is my true self! I…" Ginji could not continue. Until now, he still confused.

'_Who am I? _

_I don't have any family; I don't know where I am born._

_I don't know anything about myself…_

_What am I?'_

Suddenly, Akabane appeared behind him, whispered directly into his ear, "So, you are the false one, right?"

"NO!!!!" A strong light appeared, filled the room and get rid of the fog.

Ban sense a familiar aura from the room. "Snake Bite!!" he attacked some of the Belt-Line junks. But they just keep coming, transported from nowhere. "Damn!! Get out of my way, you bastard!" He knew Ginji was in trouble. He wanted to hurry, but he couldn't. They just keep coming, prevented he to step forward.

"Omega!" Suddenly, the entire enemy disappeared. The genius boy, Makubex run onto Ban, carrying his laptop.

"Finally, I found you, Midou. Ginji-san is in trouble. But my internal camera in this area cannot work somehow…."

"I know, computer-brat. No time for chitchat. Ginji is in this door." Ban tried to open the door, but the door was so heavy.

"No way! Ginji could open it easily just now!"

"Wait a minute. I think it's a virtual door. Someone changed the program just now. But…who?"

"Just shut up and open the door!"

"I am trying! …………(Makubex do something with his laptop)………. It's done!"

The room was completely mess. In the middle of the room, two people were standing. One was Jackal, and the other one was…

"Ginji-san, no… Raitei!" yelled Makubex. Ban was shocked as well as the computer genius. He promised Ginji that he would protect his partner so the Raitei won't take over him anymore. And now, once again, he broke his promise. The thunder emperor has taken over his body. Now the blond-haired youth was looked like a heartless monster that attacks everything in front of him.

The Raitei and Akabane were fighting in such high speed. 'A not humanly fight' like Kakei Sakura said when she saw the first fight between them in the 'IL' mission. They were not holding back, trying to kill each other without any mercy.

"Bloody sword…" Akabane was smiling in excitement. The brutally fight is exactly what he seeks.

"Die!!" the emotionless Raitei, who has recovered from injuries that Ginji's got, shot powerful lightning bolts from his palm.

"Stop it, Ginji!" cried Ban, "Go back to your own self! This is not what you want, right?"

"Shut up, fools. This body is mine. I AM the true owner, this is MY true self…" said Raitei while he defends himself from Jackal's attack.

"You bastard!! I am speaking to Ginji, not you! Snake bite!" Ban tried to stop him by force, but Jackal blocked his attack.

"Please don't interfere with our excitement, Midou-kun. Your partner is no longer here," said Akabane calmly.

Midou felt really pissed of while Makubex starting to cry. Knowing there was no other choice; he decided to use his ultimate weapon, the cursed power of Asclepios to stop Raitei, as he did in an incident in The Belt-Line.

Nevertheless, this time, he could not stop the movement of Raitei. It's looks like the warm heart of Ginji has gone completely…

* * *

FLASHBACK ENDS HERE

* * *

Ban surprised of Jackal's answer. "Your job? What is the meaning of that? Answer me, you killing maniac!!"

"Midou-kun, I don't expect you to be so slow. It's simple. I got a job to transport Ginji consciousness to other place. For that reason, I need to wake up the true consciousness of him."

"What kind of bullshit is that…"

"Midou-san!" yelled Makubex from the other side of the room. "Please take a look at this." He shows the porcupine-head some diagram and an internal camera view of Raitei.

"What? I don't have time for that kind of thing. The program has been repaired, right? Computer boy, transport me back to that place."

"You'll waste your time. It looks like Akabane-san was right. Ginji is not here, Not in the Lower-Town."

"Bullshit! He is right there! Or… don't tell me…" A near-impossible thought struck Ban's head.

"That's right. The scanner cannot detect Ginji's consciousness. It means he is not in the Lower-Town anymore." Makubex explained. Usually, in Ginji's body, there are two souls or consciousnesses. One is Ginji's while the other one is Raitei's soul. Even when Ginji or Raitei take over the body completely, the other half is still exist. But now, Ginji's soul is completely gone.

"Maybe…, just maybe, the power of Raitei has swallowed Ginji-san consciousness. The other possible hypothesis is like Akabane-san said, Ginji-san soul has transported to someplace…" Makubex was trying hard not to cry when he spoke his mind. Ban wanted to ask Jackal about this thing, but when he turn his head to the spot where Jackal was standing, the transporter has already gone.

"Transport someone consciousness?!" said Midou Ban, "Is that even possible?"

"You forgot one thing, Midou-san." Makubex turn his head to face Ban, "In this fortress, in Mugenjou, EVERYTHING is possible."

* * *

How was it? Do you like it?

Please review it, I'll appreciate it if you do.

Thank you for reading my fanfic, all of you.


	3. Different decision

I'm really sorry for the late update.

Thank you very much for the routine reviewer, crimsonmoon08, and the other reviewers, ideagala and A7xLxR. I'm waiting for your next review!

Special thanks to a certain friend of mine, Madam EA.

Happy New Year 2007!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Amano Ginji opened his eyes, and found out that he was in a bed. 'Is that only a dream?' But when he looked around, he became certain. That wasn't a dream.

"Where am I?" asked Ginji to himself. To him surprise, there was someone who answer his question.

"Welcome, child of Mugenjou. Don't you recognize this place? You've been here once, haven't you?" said a strange man who wore an Arabian hat.

"You! Kageruma Sara? Don't tell me it's… Belt-Line?"

"There's no time to waste, child of Mugenjou. We must hurry. I'll explain later. Follow me." He grabbed Ginji's hand and helps him climbed down the bed.

"My name's Ginji! Wait, where are we going? Where's Ban-chan? Makubex?" asked the blond-haired youth while follow that man through a corridor.

"Just look for yourself." Kegeruma 'created' numerous hologram screens surround them, show them the condition of Lower Town.

"Ban-chan!" cried Ginji when he saw his spiky-hair partner in a screen of MakubeX's room. In almost exact second, he gasped after saw another screen of Lower Town which showed Raitei. "That's…me?! But how…"

"I'm just showing you the truth. Now, shall we go?"

"Where to?"

"Your most wanted person to see. Your mother. You know where she is, don't you?"

"Babylon City," whisper Ginji. Even when the fog of confusion filled his head, still, the strong passion to see his mother kept his feet followed Kageruma.

Meanwhile, in the Lower Town, there was a fierce argument.

"Let go of me! I have to find Ginj!" yelled Ban while Juubee and Sakura held his body and Ren healed his wound.

"Don't get so stubborn, Midou!" said the needle user, almost out of breath. Ironic, maybe. Coz' the one who usually stubborn is he himself.

The Kakei sibling's patience is over. Sakura used her silk control technique to tie the porcupine head's body while Juubee used acupuncture to freeze him so Ren could treated his wound easily, ignoring the sharp glance from his patient.

"Midou-san, what will you do?" asked MakubeX when the medical was finally over.

"Find Ginji, of course"

MakubeX shook his head. "I'm sorry. Personally, I think your best move for now is just get ready to solo carrier as a dakanya. Like I said…"

"Shut up, kid! How can you say bullshit like that when your friend is in trouble? Look, I'm going to do a retriever job. Don't you dare to stop me."

"A job?"

"Isn't that obvious? I have a pride as a dakkanya, you know. How can I stand still when my partner is taken in front of my eyes when we're doing a retriever job? How can I face my client with empty hand? I must, no, I WILL get my partner back AND the target. Now get off my way!" answer Midou.

"You know, it's impossible to do two jobs in the same time, you snake-bastard. At least leave one to me," said a cocky voice from the direction of the door. It was another former Lower Town ruler, the beast master dakkanya, Fuyuki Shido.

"Even one job is to much for you to handle. I'll help if necessary," another former Lower Town ruler showed himself up from behind Shido, the needle user annaiya, Fuuchouin Kazuki. "Of course, it's not for your sake. It's for Ginji-san." He added, when he saw the ready-for-rejecting expression on Midou's face.

"But what if you fail? What if Ginji-san really cannot come back?" cried MakubeX in such depressed tone. "All your hard work will mean nothing! You might die! I've lost Ginji-san! What if…"

Midou was going to yell back when Sakura gave him a code to not do so and hug MakubeX softly. The young child of Mugenjou feels the warmth that calms his down and gets rid of all his pessimistic thinking.

"It's alright, MakubeX. I can believe of us, just like I believe you when you released me from the black pupa. It will be all right. You lost Ginji-san are you not? If so, we will get Ginji-san back for sure, so you won't feel lost again, okay?" said Sakura in her calm and soft voice.

"But still…"

"The succeed rate will go up as more people help, will it not? If that so, why don't you join us to help Ginji-san too?"

"…okay."

"Then it's settled. Let's go, we're wasting time here," said Midou Ban.

In the other side of Lower Town, a blond and spiky haired youth stood alone in a room. His emotionless face hade the fact that he was thinking. He was the other side of Ginji Amano, RaiTei. Usually, when he awake, he just destroy anything he see until his other side has enough power to pull him back and he will sleep again, in the darkest part of Ginji's heart.

His own heart is almost empty of emotion. He just know two emotions, sadness and angry. He learned them when he was trapped in the dark side of Ginji's heart. Every single day, he was struggling, fighting, trying to get his freedom. It's been long time ago since he was thinking of anything else.

Now, finally, he owned his own body by himself. That happy-go-round soul that locked his own soul in his own body has gone. What would he do? He closed his eyes, thinking.

_Now then, what should I do? _

_I am free. But I'm afraid._

_I'm already infected by Mugenjou's system, am I not?_

_My life has clings to the electricity of this hell-alike building. _

_I cannot go everywhere. It's not fair!_

_Everyone hates me. _

……

_That's right. Cause I'm just a killing machine. _

_Born to be cursed._

_Only to be a vessel for a program._

_I have no family. I have no friends. I have nobody._

_Just a programmed soul that use my body like he own it himself._

_He even weaker than me. The only think I can do is just protecting him._

_Protect him from sadness and from anger. Protect my only private place._

_These emotions are just mine. He has no right to have it too._

_This is my destiny. _

……

_My only home is just this Mugenjou. _

_If I can't leave it…_

_I must HAVE it._

_First thing first, the Lower Town._

_And then, Belt Line, and finally, Babylon City._

After located the current leader of Lower Town, he walk toward it. He remembers all routes in Mugenjou, unlike Ginji, who gets lost easily. Fortunately, MakubeX was searching for him, along with Ban, Kazuki, Juubee, and Sakura. Therefore, he could meet them faster than he thought.

* * *

I promise, next time will be better than this.

Please review. I'll accept it for sure! Thank you if you do.

See ya!


	4. Truth & Confrotation

Thank you so very much for the answer of my question. Here are chapter 4, as you wish

Announcement: This fanfic is NOT a yaoi, nor Shounen-ai. The relationship between Ginji and Ban are a strong partner and friendship.

This fanfic may contains some spoilers, although the storyline is just my own imagination, take it easy like some kind of AU.

My grammar is really poor, sorry.

Disclaimer: GB not belong to me, I'm just a fanfic writer.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Somehow, Kegeruma brought Ginji straight to the center of Babylon City. Ginji's heartbeat went faster and faster as they walked through a dark corridor to a big door, where his mother working, said Kageruma. 

However, when he opened the door, all he saw was just a big complicated machine in the center of a large room. Just like MakubeX's super computer, but this thing is more big, complicated, and modern.

"Huh? Where is my mother? Don't tell me that you just made fool of me," said Ginji.

"It's right there, child of Mugenjou. Can't you see it?"

"I can only see the huge machine."

"That means you can see your mother. She is pretty, right?"

"Haha.. it's not time for that nasty joke. That thing can't be my mother." Said Ginji. However, deep in his heart he begun to worry.

And his biggest worry has come true as the voodoo king answered his question.

" You know, it's quite rude to call your mother a 'thing' "

Ginji's heart skipped a beat.

"That can't be! Don't make a joke at time like this! If you can't be serious, I'd better go down to Ban-chan and the others!!" He began to lose his cool.

"I'm serious. You are the child of Mugenjou. And THAT" he pointed the black big machine in the center, "…is the one you can call a mother. Let me introduce you, the one who created the whole virtual fortress of infinite, Mugenjou. Isn't she beautiful? She is created, as an incarnation of human's ambition to be a God of their own world. You should have heard of them. Brain Trust."

Ginji has heard of the name from his partner. He only knew that the Brain Trust is a group of people who made a prophecy of the future, the archive.

"Then, who am I?" whispered him.

"You are the weapon for that purpose. Your true role is to lead the new world of Mugenjou and become their leader. At the beginning, it was a success. You've become the leader of Lower Town, and slowly but surely, you began to defeat the upper level. Your programmers have never been more proud than that. However, the plan was ruined when Midou Ban showed up and brings you out of Mugenjou."

"Wait a second! You lied! You said that I am a program. But I can go outside of Mugenjou! You can't fool me!" said Ginji suddenly and loudly, almost shouted.

Kageruma kept cool, like he has knew this would happen.

"The one who programmed is you, not your body. It seems you have a wrong idea. The truth is, in the exact time of your birth, there was a big thunder from the sky, according to an old legend, it is the reincarnation of Thor, the God of lightning, which showed up once in a thousand years. The thunder hit Mugenjou, and infected the newly born AI program, you. As for the result, you've gained a solid body of a boy.

Ginji stood silence. Trying hard to understand the meaning.

" For the Brain Trust, it was a biggest lucky thing they've got. Because the weakness of AI and the virtual is that they have no solid body outside Mugenjou."

The voodoo king paused a few seconds to see if Ginji really understand the meaning.

Ginji think about MakubeX, Ren, and the other virtual soul who have no solid body outside Mugenjou. But he still couldn't accept it.

"You lied! It can't be true!" shouted the blonde-haired youth.

Ginji ran and ran, outside the room, and jumped out a window, the only thing he cared now is just go down to Lower Town and his friends. However, it strange. He couldn't make himself attached to metal bars of windows anymore. He couldn't be a magnet. He kept falling down and down. Moreover, when his body was pushed away from the building by the wind, he noticed that his body was disappearing as he kept further from Mugenjou, just like MakubeX when the computer boy tried to leave Mugenjou long time ago.

"Am I going to die?" he questioned himself.

Suddenly, his hand pulled by a single line of thread to the fortress. Then, a pair of feminine hands caught his body.

"Ginji-san?! Are you alright? How come you fall from the sky?" asked Fuuchouin Kazuki worriedly.

"Kazu…chan?" said Ginji weakly after recognized the face and the sound of his savior. With all of his power gone, he felt so powerless.

"Where is… Ban-chan"

"He went ahead to face Raitei and I was supposed to But how come you can be here while Raitei is up ahead??" answered Kazuki un-patiently.

"That's a long story. Where are the others?"

"In an open field outside. MakubeX spotted the trace of Raitei there."

"I want to go there.." Ginji stand up and hardly walk. Without all of his usual power, his body felt heavy and hard to move. And he realize too, that the further from the huge super computer he saw earlier, the weaker his strength. After a few steps, he fell down. Kazuki caught his body before it touch the ground.

"Let me help you, Ginji san." Kazuki wrapped Ginji's arm around his body and help him walk. Despite the slender body Kazuki has, he has enough strength to help one of his best friends.

Midou Ban felt some familiar feeling of his partner. But he ignored it this time. He thought it's just his senses that screwed up after all the incident he met that day.

After some effort, they found the exact location of Raitei. Ban recognized it as the place he first met Raitei. And there he was, standing there face to face with the lightning emperor.

Raitei turned his head to the jagan user. He exchanged sharp glare with his emotionless, champagne-colored eyes with the snake-like sapphire eyes.

"What do you want? This is my territory. You have no right even to stand here."

"Lightning bastard, do you know what year is now? VOLTS era has finished."

"If it has finished, I'll just start a new one."

"Enough of this bullshit!!! Now give it back! Give him back his body! Give me back my partner!!" shouted Ban.

"He? Who?"

"It's Ginji, you bastard!" Ban attacked Raitei with the snake bite, and he dodged it easily.

"Oh, that weakling… the one who always be a hindrance, right?" said Raitei casually while dodging another snake bite.

"Take it back!" Ban activated the Asclepios, which transformed one of his hands to a dragon's-like claw, and scratched Raitei's left hand. Raitei was quite surprised when some fresh blood came out from his wound.

MakubeX yelled, "Careful, Midou-san! That's Ginji-san body he is fighting with!"

"I know! Shut up!" But inside, Ban was worry too. He knew of the unbelievable healing speed of Raitei, but what if he accidentally cut of an arm or two? He wasn't sure that can be healed that quickly.

After spend some time for heal his wound, Raitei expressed his annoyance of the boy by shot some plasma balls to MakubeX. After all, MakubeX was his primary target.

The Kakei siblings tried to block the attack, but the plasma ball burned Sakura's silk, melted Juubee's needles, knocked both of them out of the battlefield.

"Juubee, Sakura!!" cried the young king of Lower Town.

Ban prevented Raitei to attack MakubeX by kept him busy. He launched a fierce attack after another. Attacking, blocking, dodging, again and again. It wasn't easy at all. He don't want to crushed his enemy's body, but he kept being forced to.

"Ginji, stop this!" shouted Ban

"I'm not him! How dare you compare me to that weakling! You fool! How can you get back something that not exists anymore!" Raitei shouted back.

"What did you say?!" Ban stopped moving.

"I say, he's gone! Gone for good."

Ban's eyes turn wide by surprise. And he remembered his promise long time ago.

FLASHBACK

"Well, lightning bastard? Are you coming with me, or not?" asked 16 years old Midou Ban.

16 years old Ginji kept silence. He wanted to go and leave Mugenjou. He wanted to join the GetBackers. But…

"What if I turn to Raitei again and destroy the outside world?"

"I won't let you. I'll turn you back, even if he resist."

"But what if I can't come back again?"

"…… It doesn't matter now, just decide!"

"Midou," said the spiked blond youth.

"What now, lightning bastard?"

"Promise me something. If I… If I turn to Raitei completely and won't able to turn back, please do…"

"Do what?"

"Kill me." Ginji finished his sentence.

"What the…"

"Just promise me you'll do it! I know you can… I know you are the only one who can! Please, I beg you, Midou!!" cried Ginji

"Alright, alright! Ok, fine."

FLASHBACK END

At that time, he doesn't know that he would really do as he promised now. (or so he thought…)

"Ginji, to think that I will really fulfilled my promise.."

"Hey, what the hell are you mumbling?" asked Raitei with annoyance.

Ban raised his head and face Raitei.

"…I'm sorry"

Ban attacked Raitei without hesitate and hit him again. This time, he didn't give Raitei time to recover. Raitei hardly dodged it.

"Damn that Godzilla paw…" mumbled Raitei. He tried to call a thunder to strike Ban, but the claw always got in the way. They fought with over-human's speed and power, even MakubeX could hardly see what's going on. This battle result cannot be calculated. They tried to kill the other, without hesitate and mercy. The Kakei siblings got their hands full to protect MakubeX from the impact of the battle. The building ruins around them became a lot like ruins when the Asclepios claw crush it, or some electric balls hit it hard.

With his full power, Ban managed to make some nearly fatal wounds on the blond's body. Just as Raitei thought he was going to lose, he noticed something. His hidden trump card, which nobody realized.

Raitei charged a big, powerful plasma ball and threw it as strong as he could to his enemy. Ban let the so-obvious straight attack hit an alleyway behind him.

"Argh!!" Someone screamed when the stone ruins rained him. Ban surely knows the voice very well. That's why his jaw dropped and his heart skipped a beat. That can't be..

MakubeX' eyes became wide by surprise, as well the Kakei siblings. Kazuki shocked too, because he didn't realized when the stones rain onto the one he should protect in front of him. All he remembered was a single moment when the blond haired youth pushed his slender body when there was a big explosion.

However, the most surprised and shocked was Midou Ban. He let a scream out of his mouth when he recognized a body under the stones ruin.

"GINJI!!!!!" Without thinking, he ran as fast as he could to his partner.

Raitei silently smiled victoriously.

* * *

(Still) to be continued...

I'll really appraciate your review.

Thank you for reading and review (if you may).


	5. Answer & Future

Here are the fifth (and last) chapter.

Special thanks for my kind reviewers: crimsonmoon, ideagala, Krayla Pipher, and others reviewers

Note: maybe there are some Ginji X Natsumi in there. One thing is sure: no yaoi!

Sorry if the character seems a bit OOC, I just want a happy ending that most suitable for a GB story. And as usual, sorry for my lack of grammar.

Disclamer: I don't own GetBackers, I'm just writing fanfic

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Ginji, Ginji! Are you alright? Answer me!" 

"Mmm? Ban…chan?

Ginji opened his brown eyes. Ban has removed the ruins from his body. MakubeX stared at him worriedly; Kazuki was treated Kakei siblings' wounds. And Raitei… he was simply watched them.

"Hey, weakling! Are you done? You're annoying, paused our 'game' like that with that good-for-nothing body," asked Raitei impatiently.

"You are the one who annoying me, lightning bastard! Now go back to Ginji's body, or else.." answered Midou Ban

"Huh.. sound like a threat.. You're pathetic, Ginji. You can't even stand without this snake. You're really just a useless, weak program…" said Raitei.

Ban didn't like the way Raitei say Ginji's name. He made the name sounded like an unworthy trash, or something like that.

Ginji had a different feeling when he heard Raitei spoke. He felt every words was like a poisonous arrow, stabbed his heart, opening a wound, which he refused to open since his birth.

"…always be a nuisance, you can't do anything on your own. I hear you crying every time you fighting…"

"Stop…stop that…" begged Ginji.

"...and you always end up calling me, to hide your pain, to run from responsibility of killing, or fighting. On top of that, you always and always, make your friends suffering. You slowed them down, be a hindrance and made them wounded. Do you think I don't know? Even if you could be useful, it always because of ME!! Without me, you just an UNWORTHY BASTARD!!!"

FLASHBACK

" _Hah, why do you think I want to pick you up if I don't want your power?" asked Teshimine_

"_You're no longer useful. Out of my way, you unworthy bastard!" shouted Ban when he (Ginji) once lost his power of electricity. _

"_Just sleep, I'll fight the enemy alone." again, his partner._

"_Are you alright?" is the one which his friends always said to him. _

_FLASHBACK END_

If Ginji could, he most likely will change to Raitei. He was lost, deep in his frustrating mind. Forget about his cool, he can't even hear his partner and friends shouting at him, stating that all that Raitei said was just a bullshit.

"I'm not a hindrance! It can't be!! I never slowed anyone down, no! I can stand by myself, EVEN WITHOUT YOU!!!!!" screamed Ginji, burned with his emotions.

"Prove it." answered Raitei calmly, almost happily. _It's time for revenge._

"Don't give yourself to his temptation, Ginji-san. He just want to kill you in the battle!" shouted MakubeX

"Don't let he deceive you, Ginji-san. This is just what he wanted!" warned Kazuki

"Stop this nonsense!! Ginji, you can't fight with that condition!" yelled Ban

"I CAN! I'll prove it to you, I'm not weak!!!" yelled Ginji back.

Ginji pushed himself to move forward and attack the thunder controller with the only weapon he had, his fist. Raitei even don't waste his stamina to dodge. He simply held Ginji's hand with his hand. Using the microwave effect, he tried to boil Ginji's blood within. Ginji pulled his hand back with a gasp of pain.

It's kinda strange to fight against the power he usually use, against the moves he usually does. Ginji actually could predict the moves and attack, but it seems that even his body didn't obey him. It was so hard to dodge, and so much hard to attack. Every time he attacked, it just useless. Every time he tried to dodge, his body was not quick enough to avoid the speed of lightning.

Ban and the others have stopped yelling or tried to help. They knew, it just make things worst. But they can't stand still and watch. The fighting was just like a torture.

Raitei seems enjoyed it. He even didn't have to move an inch from the place he stood for obtain an absolute win. Ginji, on the other hand, couldn't stand still for even a second if he want to spare his life.

"Just give up, even I start to getting boring." said Raitei cockily after a few minutes.

Ginji was already beaten up. Without his usually amazing healing speed, he was hopeless. Even a few steps felt so hard. As expected, he collapsed.

Midou just couldn't take it anymore. "Ginji!" He rushed to his partner and protected him from a blow that would be fatal if hit.

Ginji hardly breathed. He covered with wound and bruises, burned with plasmas and fever. Just stayed alive consumed all his energy.

"How pathetic." said Raitei coldly. Against his will, Ginji's tear started leak out of his eyes. Raitei has completely defeated him. He's proved it, he just a weakling and a hindrance for his friends and his partner.

"I'm sorry, Ban-chan, everyone.." whispered Ginji.

"No, hang on! Don't die on me! Computer-boy, call the pharmacy grandpa!" shouted Ban

"I can't, the electricity isn't stabile!" answered MakubeX panicky

"Child of Mugenjou, do you want power?" Suddenly, Sarai appeared before them.

"Join us. Together, we can control the world. We can make a world without poor people, there will be no killing, no fight, no pain, no one will be sad. We'll live happily ever after."

"..no one will be sad? no one killed?"

"That's correct. You can control everything. If you wish, anything can be happen or prevented."

Ban stood up and face Sarai. "Don't ever think to brainwash Ginji in front of me!"

"I am not trying to brainwash anyone." Sarai answered calmly

"You bas.."

Sarai turned his head to the lightning lord Raitei.

"If I come with you will you grant my wish?" asked Raitei.

"Yes, of course"

MakubeX suddenly stood up and shouted, "Don't listen to him, he just want to use you! They are going to..…." His voice suddenly didn't come out once Sarai raised his hand.

"Wh..what are you doing to MakubeX?" asked Ginji as loud as he could.

"Don't worry, I just prevent him from say something useless."

"But you still can't do that to MakubeX!! …akh.." He forced to stop because of his injury.

"Child of Mugenjou, I honestly think that you should learn your position. Do you really think that you are in the position to resist?"

Raitei asked suspiciously to Kageruma, "Tell me if I'm wrong, but it seems that you've changed you personality."

Kageruma smiled, "Excuse me, but I hope this would not change your decision."

"What will you do to us?" asked Raitei

"Well, we just need one child of Mugenjou. And I prefer the strong one than the pathetic one. Would you come with us, or must I choose the other? After all these years, you two become the same. You have become a child of Mugenjou too. I almost give up on you, but you are surprisingly easy to cooperate."

Raitei said coldly, "I'm not gonna to change my decision."

"Very well, shall we eliminate the surplus?" Sarai prepared his hand to attack the powerless Ginji. Suddenly Ban activated his Asclepios.

"Over my dead body!"

"Ban-chan, stop.. I'm hopeless… Even mother choose Raitei instead of me.. Let me..rest.."

Ban shouted to his partner, "Now it isn't a time to be foolish!! We're Getbackers with an S!! Do you forget already? Who cares if you not chosen to be a doll of this infamous fortress? The great ME has chose you to be my partner. Do you really want to crush my pride? What should I say to Natsumi if you don't come back?!"

Suddenly the ray of light seems to make its way through Ginji's fogged mind. He realized something he forgot.

Midou Ban defended his partner from Sarai's attack. Even the unbelievable power won't stand against the cursed fang this time. Ban tried his best to defend Ginji. But a blow escaped from his protection. MakubeX' eyes widened in surprise, so did the others.

A plasma layer absorbed the blow. Raitei protected Ginji unexpectedly. He came forward and joined Midou in the fight. With the help of the Diablo of Mugenjou, they succeeded.

"Why? Why, Raitei? I thought you won't change your decision.," asked Sarai between his hard breath.

"I never say I'd agree to become your doll. Don't ever think I am foolish enough to be fooled by you."

With an unbelievable expression and feeling, Sarai slowly disappeared to dust,

Midou smirked, "Heh, I think you want to killed Ginji, not protect him."

Raitei answered calmly, "The brain trust is the one who I should revenge to. They are the one who really are the one who take my freedom away. We're really the same, I'm a fool too. He taught me that." He pointed at Ginji.

"I guess.. we're both a fool then. Raitei, if your things are taken, you can ask us to get it back.. We.. me and Ban-chan.. are the Getbackers.. we take.. anything that taken.. away.." said Ginji hardly under his breath. After the last word, he collapsed again.

MakubeX found his voice back, "Ginji san, hang on!!" Kazuki, Juubee, and Sakura run to him. Ban dashed as fast as he could to his partner.

"Ginji! Hey you, do something!!" shouted the jagan user.

"It's no use.. His cells are dying without the power of Mugenjou. It can't be helped.." said MakubeX after he scanned the blond.

"No…"

"Midou," called Raitei, "Can I ask something? My freedom was taken away, can I get it back?"

"Huh?" asked Midou confusedly.

"Allow me, to once more, merged with him."

Kazuki confused too, "Huh? Are you serious? I thought you were.."

"In this condition, I still can't go everywhere without the electricity. On day, I'll just absorb all Mugenjou electricity, and disappeared. For me, my destiny is to see anything through his eyes, feel everything with his skin, and protect him if necessary. As expected, he is really weak without me, and so do I.."

Midou answered, "You really are the same. Take you long enough to realize it."

For the first time in his life, Raitei smiled. His body turned to small plasma and flied into Ginji body. The jagan user took off his glasses and looked to Raitei's eyes just before it disappeared to plasma glows.

Slowly, Ginji opened his amber eyes.

"Huh? I'm still alive? How.." but when he saw his friends smiling at him with relief, he quickly run and hugged them. "I'm sorry, I was so foolish..I'm weak.. I just be a hindrance, I…"

"Stop it, Ginji san. You never be a hindrance." said MakubeX

"Indeed, you have a kindness nobody have." added Sakura

"You're a true warrior."

Kazuki smiled at Juubee's old fashioned words.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Thanks." is all Ginji could say. The he looked at his partner.

"Yo, how's Raitei?"

Ginji thought for awhile, "He is so calm. It almost seems that he is having a nice dream."

"Well, he is. Just say it a thank you gift from me, the great Midou Ban sama."

But Ginji didn't giggled nor smiling. "Ban chan, do you think I can join the Get Backers again? I don't strong enough. I think I can't keep up with you."

"Of course, who can keep up with ME?"

"Ban chan, I'm serious!"

"So do I. Don't be a dumb head, why do you there are weak people? That because there are strong ones. Why there are some bad people? Because there are the good ones. Why they want the mighty Getbackers? Because WE have both." Ban smiling softly to the child headed blond, "Last question, why there is a S in GetBackers?"

"Because it is plural! I get it, I should go with you because the GetBackers need me!" answered Ginji happily.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Ginji's smile faded. "Why?"

"If your reason to go is because of my word, then you are the same as Brain Trust who just follow the damn pattern in their life. It means the effort to get back Raitei's freedom is useless, coz' the body still can't use the freedom properly."

Ginji taught for a moment, then he smiled , "No, Ban chan. The reason I wanna go is because I really want to go! I want to keep working, playing, and having fun with you, Natsumi, Pore, Hevn, all of my friends. I want to help people find their pieces of puzzle and complete the picture. I want to keep the Getbackers plural too!"

As an answer, Ban give him a large smile.

- mission accomplished -

* * *

epilogue

* * *

In the Honky Tonk, Natsumi sat at the bar chairs . There was no customer. Just Pore and Natsumi, waited patiently for 2 certain dakannya (retrieval agents). Natsumi got an unpleasant feeling since they went for the mission. Therefore, she got worried all day. 

In the few minutes, the bell clanged when the door opened. And when the two which she waited came in, she greeted them with a wide, relieved smile. Especially for the blond teenage. Although the coffee bar isn't their home, she greeted them, "Welcome home!!"

But there never be time for a proper reunion for the busy dakannya. When Ban's cell phone ringed, waiting for an acceptation for a job, they must run again, hoping that the job will changed their quite poor life. (though they themselves weren't sure about it)

"There's a job to do, let's go, Ginji!"

"Ok, Ban-chan!"

After some waves to the cheerily waitress, The GetBackers run off again, ignoring a question from the bar owner (when will you pay your tabs?).

It seems that nothing changed, except a little difference in their heart, a graceful thought of freedom.

* * *

END

* * *

Thank you for reading, greater thank fo reviewing. 

Although the story is over, please review. I'll appraciate it very much!

and, it still a bit too early but, Happy Easter!!


End file.
